kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Icy Gifts 2
is a puzzle game where you create chain reactions. It was developed by Silen Games and sponsored by Kongregate. It is a sequel to similar games by the same developer, most notably Icy Gifts, but also Icy Fishes and Flying Candy. __TOC__ Gameplay Santa and his gifts are encased in ice, and it is up to you to free them! Click to explode all ice floes or mines in your explosion radius, and watch as they set off a chain reaction. In a complete turnabout from Icy Fishes, the game has returned to its simple but fun roots, complete with even more levels and upgrades. One notable thing done differently this time is the inclusion of coins in the levels. Coins collected can be used at the submarine in the upgrade shop, which can be used to play the slot game or be exchanged for gifts. Upgrade Shop Upgrades Other than upgrading the mines, there are 4 other passive upgrades that can be bought with gifts from the upgrade shop and 4 one-time use power ups which can be bought with coins. Passive upgrades: *Bomb radius - increases the explosion radius of the bomb (the initial click). *Floe radius - increases the explosion radius of the ice floes. *Gift magnet - increases the radius at which your cursor is able to attract gifts. *Luck - increases your chance of winning at the slot machine. Power ups: *More floes - adds roughly 6 ice floes to the playing field. *More mines - adds 3 or 4 random mines to the playing field. Some mines appear more than others when this is used. *Nuke it! - nukes the entire playing field the moment you click it. *+1 Bomb - adds 1 more chance for you to use a bomb. Submarine There are 2 things that you can do at the submarine - play the slot machine for 1 coin or exchange each coin for 5 gifts. Awards The awards seem randomly arranged, but other than the star at the top of the tree, the degree of difficulty goes from red to blue to purple, with red being the easiest. Listed below are all the different types of awards. *Number of points earned: 25,000, 250,000 *Number of bombs blown up (initial click): 100 *Number of Santas freed: 1, 50 *Number of ice floes broken: 100, 300, 800 *Number of gifts collected: 250, 750, 1500 *Number of mines used: 30, 100, 300 *Number of upgrades gotten: 1, 20, 53 *Highest combo gotten: 30, 150 *Number of stars gotten: 3, 50, 135 *Number of coins caught: 10, 100, 250 *Number of slot games won: 1, 10, 30 *Number of levels completed: 5, 15, 45 *Number of power ups used: 1, 5, 20 *Get (all of the other) 34 awards Mines There are 11 types of mines buyable in the shop, each with a maximum of 5 upgrades.Listed below are all the mines, with their abilities when they are hit and what upgrades do to them. *Shells - shoots out shells. Upgrade to increase the number of shells shot out. *TNT - explodes with quite a big radius (bigger than normal ice floes anyway). Upgrade to increase the explosion radius. *Rockets - shoots out rockets. Upgrade to increase the number of rockets. *Acid - creates an acid spot which causes anything that touches it to explode. Upgrade to increase radius of acid spot. *Torpedo - sends torpedoes from the top of the screen that makes anything it hits explode. Upgrade to increase duration of the torpedo attack. *Tesla - sends out lightning bolts that hit random targets and causes them to explode. Upgrade to increase number of targets. *Fireball - lets loose a fireball which bounces around the screen, causing anything that touches it to explode. Upgrade to increase lifetime of fireball. *Laser - forms a vertical laser beam. Upgrade to increase lifetime of laser beam. *Wave - sends out a wave on either side of it that grows bigger as it moves. Upgrade to increase size of the wave. *Spikes - makes spikes appear on the edges of the screen. Upgrade to increase lifetime of spikes. *Mines - throws down a layer of mines from the top of the screen. Upgrade to increase number of mines. Trivia *If you check the 'Use All Coins' button, start the slot machine game, then uncheck the button while the slot machine is running, it will stop. Badges |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/SilenGames/icy-gifts-2 |descrip = Earn any 10 awards }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/SilenGames/icy-gifts-2 |descrip = Get a 3-star rating on all 45 levels }} Category:Games Category:Games with badges